


【授权翻译】The Quiet Game  by   Deathtouch

by yayaya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), 冰与火之歌, 权力的游戏
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Crying, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Paddling, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Tears, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Whipping, probably some other stuff I'm forgetting mentions of flayingpast flaying
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaya/pseuds/yayaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拉姆斯为了解闷和席恩玩了个小游戏，结果被他爹抓了现行。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“想玩个游戏吗？”Ramsay问道，他瞳色苍白的眼睛里闪耀着不可名状的光芒

Reek正用手指笨拙摸索着，努力把Ramsay的红粉两色的波顿斗篷搭扣扣好。听到问话他紧张地咽了口吐沫，不知道该怎么回答这个问题。他不能说不想，因为拒绝会让Ramsay不高兴；他也不能说想，因为那显然是谎话，Ramsay不喜欢他撒谎。

 

“那什么样的游戏，主人？”他小声问道，音色嘶哑，虽然他今天并没有大喊大叫，但长久以来的凄厉嚎叫求饶已经喊坏了他的嗓子。“一个让今天的会议变得有趣的小游戏。”，Ramsay神秘兮兮地回答。旋即起身，Reek匆忙给他整理斗篷，这时Ramsay突然转身面对他，两人间近得足以让Ramsay在他脸上落下一个吻。有时Ramsay的确会吻他，但Reek最少期待这个。“如你所愿，主人。“Reek畏缩地低下了头。

 

Ramsay伸手勾起Reek的下巴，仔细端详他的表情。“你看起来很害怕”，Ramsay微笑着说“你怕什么？”他是忠诚的Reek，诚实的Reek，所以犹豫半响后他还是老老实实作答：“我怕我不能让您满意。”

 

Ramsay含嘲带怜地说：“我亲爱的Reek。”一边捻一缕他的头发，脏兮兮，脆弱干枯，枯萎的灰白，但Ramsay摸着它们仿佛那是精致的丝绸，“你是该害怕的。”温柔的声音说出来的话语却让Reek一瞬间双膝发软几欲坠地。

 

“拿上那个瓶子和我一起走。”Ramsay命令，看他没反应，Ramsay，眉头皱了起来 ，声音也变得严厉起来“你磨蹭什么，还不快点”Reek被突然变调的声音吓了一跳，赶紧行动起来执行主人的命令，Reek，Reek，温顺乖巧。

 

窗台上有几个被软木塞塞住的玻璃瓶，Reek不知道该拿哪一个，只能随便选了一个，如果拿错了他就惨了，Reek暗暗提心吊胆。他怀疑Ramsay故意给他一个模糊的指令，好在他选错后名正言顺的给予他惩罚。

 

他慌忙跟着Ramsay出门奔向大厅。Ramsay有厚实的黑靴子穿，可怜的Reek只有一双光脚走在阴暗寒冷的大厅里，缺了几个脚趾让他走起路来跌跌撞撞。Ramsay的红粉两色的剥皮人斗篷随着走动在他身后鼓起，让他看起来肩宽体壮。Reek见过他赤身裸体的样子，知道这只是层层衣服造成的虚张声势。一个诡计，Ramsay全身上下都是欺骗与诡计，无论是他玩味的笑容还是眼里闪烁的不怀好意。

 

“跟上”， Ramsay头也不回地命令着。

 

前行很疼，每走一步疼痛都侵蚀着他枯瘦的双腿，蔓延在他伤痕累累的背部上，但如果他连跟着Ramsay穿过走廊这么简单的事都干不好的话，会有更可怕的事等着他，所以Reek只能匆忙跟紧。

 

恐怖堡占地面积很大，Reek只见过一小部分。他最熟悉的是活埋过他的地牢和放置着噩梦般木头刑架的刑讯室。他还去过大厅，Ramsay在吃饭时把他带去给众人展览取乐，让可怜的Reek沐浴在众人的讥笑和嘲讽中瑟瑟发抖。除此之外他唯一去过的就是Ramsay自己的卧室、狗舍和厨房了。

 

有一天Ramsay告诉他，如果他表现得足够好，就允许他去马厩看马，沾上哪里的味道后他就会闻起来像马而不是像狗了。看他没反应，Ramsy也不生气，只是继续调笑他，说让他小心点，马可不是母狗，雄马长长的马鞭可是会插进他的屁股里去。说罢Ramsy使劲捅了捅他的肋骨，对自己的下流的笑话洋洋得意。

 

他们没有去大厅而是去了旁边的小厅。Reek从没去过那里，也不想去，也不好奇，他只在自己熟悉的地方才有能一丝安全感，不过这里不包括地牢和刑讯室。那他已经被从阴暗潮湿的地牢被释放出来后一次，Ramsay让他去厨房拿东西，Reek在重重走廊和陌生的房间之间迷路了，Ramsay找到他时他正一个人在空荡荡的走廊里，声嘶力竭的紧张哭泣着。

 

Ramsay一见他表情立刻就软化了，冲过去把他环在自己胸前，给了他一个温暖的拥抱。Reek趴在Ramsay的肩膀上抽噎着，Ramsay抚摸着他的背温柔地哄着他。Reek很害怕会被惩罚，但Ramsay只是拉着他的手把他领进厨房。

 

那时Reek的无名指刚被切掉不久，手上的伤还很疼，无论是断口处还是抽出的幻肢，但Ramsay没有用力挤压他的手折磨他，只是轻轻地握着，像是对待一个孩子，Ramsay说：“记住这条走廊，从这里转弯”，“那边就是通向厨房的门”。Reek觉得自己应当对此感到难为情，但当时他只是哭的喘不过来气，透过两眼的朦胧的泪水，庆幸逃过一劫没被惩罚。

 

Ramsay毋庸置疑是可怕的，但那只是因为他不开心，所以Reek要尽可能让他保持心情愉快，只要他开心，一切都会好的。经过了剥皮和殴打的凌虐后，Reek记住的却是Ramsay是抱住他安慰他不要哭的样子。

 

到了门口时Reek已经上气不接下气，落后Rmasay好几步了。Ramsay停在门口，Reek尽力压制沉重的呼吸，喃喃低声道歉。

 

“你还记得我为什么要去开会吗。” Rmasay的口气像问一条头脑简单的小狗而不是一个人。

 

Reek思索起来，每次Ramsay去开会都会花上一整天的时间，留下Reek独自在卧室等待。有时他会带着精疲力竭的愤怒归来，并把他在外面受的气都撒在Reek身上。有时他只是疲惫不堪，一个人喝着闷酒，这时候Reek会小心地用自己剩下的几根手指给他的主人按摩肩膀，感受纠结的肌肉在掌下一点点松懈下来。他记得有一次Ramsay曾告诉过他原因的，“因为……”Reek不确定的小声说，“因为你父亲？”

 

“是的，因为我那个父亲大人，”Ramsay说，“他是北境守护，而我，要在他离开的时候扮演好恐怖堡代理领主的角色。”

 

“奈德才是北境守护。”Reek脑子里有一个小声音抗议着。但这比Ramsay对他做过的所有事加起来都更让他痛苦，所以Reek低头死死盯着自己的脚，努力忽略它。

 

Ramsay再次把Reek的头拧过来朝向自己，“我想让我父亲知道，我能在他离开时很好地为他效劳，这意味着你不要给我搞出纰漏，听清楚了吗，Reek？”Reek明白，他点头说：“是的，我明白。“服从命令，保持安静，注意举止。”Reek感觉拉姆齐不会让它像听起来那么简单，但他还是再次点头认真保证。Reek，Reek，忠心耿耿。

 

因为Reek一紧张就不由自主地咬着自己的嘴唇，他干枯的嘴唇上总是有着血淋淋难以愈合的细小伤口，但Ramsay的手指轻抚上他的唇时，仿佛摸着无价之宝一样。暧昧的触感让Reek不安地想要挪动身子。Ramsay的眼睛冰冷地凝视着他，近乎无色的幽灵灰。“我知道你会的”Ramsay说，声音轻柔低沉。那一刻，他以为Ramsay要吻他，甚至做好了准备，但Ramsay只是转身离开了。

 

Reek急忙跟着他走进门。身着红粉两色的波顿卫兵倚门而立，Reek经过时他们因他的气味儿厌恶地皱眉。Reek低头假装没注意到他们的反感。“对不起，借过一下。”他咕哝着从卫兵身边走过。他以为他会习惯人们见到他时方案的退缩，但他没有。

 

“有多少？”，Ramsay走到桌旁，坐在主座上。那是一把用粗糙金属打造的扭曲丑陋的椅子，颜色是和Ramsay头发一样的漆黑。

 

“十七，大人。”一个骑士回答的。

 

为了不让他的气味影响与宴宾客的胃口，Reek通常都被拴在门口。现在他被允许走进大厅里，对新得的自由他感到不知所措，呆呆站在门口和桌子之间，卫兵和仆从都在盯着他。

 

“到我这里来。”Ramsay对他说。

Reek赶紧走过去，很高兴能得到一个命令摆脱在原地吓得不能动弹的情形。主座在高台上，Reek脚步踉跄爬上台子的姿势逗笑了Ramsay。虽然他不喜欢被嘲笑，但他宁愿Ramsay笑而不是皱眉，至少大部分时间是。Reek逃到椅子后面，低头看着自己的脚。

 

“瓶子呢？”

 

Reek已经忘了自己手里的瓶子，他低头看着地板，好一会儿才反应过来是和自己说话，连忙把它交给了自己的Ramsay。“主人”，他声音沙哑地说。

 

Ramsay拔出塞子，问了一下后笑了。即使从Reek站的地方也能闻出是薄荷的味道。“不幸的选择啊”，一边把塞子塞回去一边评价着，“会很刺痛哟。”

 

膝盖发软的无力感又回来了，Reek抓着椅子稳住自己，努力吸了一口，怯怯地问：“主人？”

 

“我带你来是玩游戏的，还记得吗？” Ramsay回眸一笑，看着扭曲铁艺椅子后Reek露出的惊慌面孔。“其实也容易，你只要保持安静就好了”

 

他们以前玩过这种保持安静的游戏，事实上，是经常玩。但这个简简单单的命令执行起来实在是太难了，割开他皮肤的刀，刺进他肉里的针，舞蹈师达蒙挥舞起来的长长的牛皮鞭，都在逼迫着他输掉这场游戏。

 

Reek不想玩游戏，他现在只想跑回拉姆斯的卧室，爬到他的床上像以前一样等他散会回来。一个人枯等很孤独，大部分时间他还被饥饿折磨着，但至少没人伤害他。Reek知道他不能拒绝。只是玩游戏，他劝慰自己，不是被绑在刑架上施以酷刑。客观上讲两者并没有多少不同，但对已经饱受摧残的他来说，任何一点小小的不同都是可贵的。

 

“我……听您的命令，主人。”Reek温顺地说，reek，reek，其音驯弱。

 

“我的命令就是要你趴到我的腿上。”Ramsay突然变得不耐烦起来。

 

Reek瑟缩了一下，但他还是拖着脚步慢吞吞走过去。他做这个姿势很熟练：瘦骨嶙峋的胸部搭在一条腿上，空空如也的腹部搭在另一条上，可怜的屁股悬在空中，头朝下望着地板。

 

当他还是个男孩时，这个姿势意味着一顿好打。但Reek已经不是男孩了，有时他甚至觉得自己已是个衰朽不堪的老人，活了好几辈子，并且每一辈子都是在地狱里度过的。

 

Ramsay并不特别喜欢这种小孩子打屁股的姿势。有时他会让Reek面对着冰冷的石墙站着，双手撑在墙上，然后用板子、棍棒和皮带打他，更多的时候是达蒙长长的可怕的鞭子。背靠墙的体位让他整个后面都暴露在打击之下，从腿到腰到后背在到肩部，无一不会被伤痕和淤青覆盖。如果Ramsay想和他玩打屁股的游戏，他会让Reek弯腰爬在书桌上，书桌被放在他套间的角落里，平时Ramsay从不费心趴在上面书写，这是唯一用到它的时候。这种姿势下能被打击的地方少了，但如果Ramsay命令他张开双腿，他的睾 丸就会暴露在打击的风险下。

 

Ramsay只用手打过他一次，一边打一边开玩笑叫他淘气的小东西。两种打法造成的肿胀和淤青是一样的，但亲密地趴在Ramsay膝盖上的姿势让事情变得更可怕。这么做的时候，Reek会哭得一塌糊涂，蠕动着想要离开Ramsay的腿，离开给他制造疼痛的手和那根灼热坚硬顶在他肚子上的东西。

 

Reek熟悉这个姿势，却不是因为被打屁股。Ramsay喜欢就着这个姿势把手指伸进他的体内，在里面寻找敏感点。比起Ramsay的阴 茎他更喜欢他的手指，这只是两害相衡取其轻罢了。Ramsay的阴 茎会把他操得血淋淋的，撕裂他，从他身体内部残酷地伤害他。手指造成的伤害小些，但却会充满性的暗示的意味的打他的屁股。Ramsay的手指和他的阴 茎一样可怕，用它们特有的方式。

 

Reek知道一会儿他的体内会多出一根Ramsay的手指，但现在，让他闭眼休息一会儿吧。他会玩Ramsay的游戏，遵守他的规则，听他命令保持安静，通过他的考验，然后Ramsay就会厌倦了，总是这样的流程。

 

Reek又闻到了薄荷的气味，甚至比上次还强烈，强烈得足以遮住他身上的臭味。薄荷的味道使他嘴里充满了口水，他回想起自己咀嚼薄荷叶的记忆。同时它也让他的鼻子感到刺激，微微的清爽的刺痛。

 

Reek的裤子被一根脏兮兮、磨得起毛的绳子系在腰间，Ramsay一下就掉下来了。Ramsay的手指蠕动在他的皮肤上。手是湿的，Reek可以感觉出来，而且……冷，就像Ramsay曾把它们长久地插进雪堆里一样。

 

直到Rmasay的手指划过一个未愈的伤痕，达蒙鞭子在他臀部撕裂的创口，Reek意识到了Ramsay的手是怎么回事。冰冷的刺痛和炙热的灼烧混合着，像针一样刺进他皮肤的破损处。Reek赶紧用双手捂住嘴，就好像这么做能阻止已经冲出嘴巴的声音一样。他知道他有麻烦了。

 

Ramsay 哂笑道，“这可是你自己选的薄荷呀。”

 

Ramsay粗大的手指在他屁股上一道道裂开的伤口上滑过，玩弄他，把他的屁股变得湿漉漉的。Reek无声地蠕动着，他已经弄出了声音，只能尽力不让事情更糟。

 

“有雪松，有柠檬，有丁香，有桉树，你却选择了薄荷。”Ramsay叹了口气。

 

他只是在离开房间前匆忙抓了一个瓶子，七层地狱！他怎么能知道里面是什么？如果他选的是柠檬或丁香就不会这么痛了。他曾有一个好机会去选择一个对他伤害小些的东西。不，如果他选了一个温和的精油瓶子，Ramsay就不用他的手指了，他会用一根光溜溜削尖的棍子甚至一把刀！

 

你已经很幸运了，他只是用了些精油而已。Reek脑子了一个可怕的声音告诉他。欺骗自己变得越来越容易，相信只打了个耳光而不是劈头盖脸的猛揍是仁慈的，相信Ramsay抱住他从后面一次次顶进他的身体是因为在乎他。这不是幸运，没有这种幸运，他马上要面临屁股里外都被薄荷油火辣辣灼烧的境地，怎么是幸运呢？但Reek发现自己任然赞同幸运的观点，很幸运了，Ramsay本能做更过分的事。

 

“把第一个要进来了”拉姆齐提高了声音。他要把一根手指塞进Reek的体内，Reek紧闭双眼咬牙准备应对即将到来的可怕疼痛。“喂，喂，现在还有开始呢。如果有人听到你的声音，包括脚乱蹬的声音，你都输了。”Ramsay警告他。

 

Reek想哭，担心即将来临的恐怖。但事实上他却表现得很平静，他是Reek，温顺的Reek，老实的Reek，他会努力玩Ramsay的游戏的。


	2. Chapter 2

他看不见但能听见，波顿家卫兵拖着的脚步声和开门的声音，第一个人被带进来了，还有其他杂乱的脚步声。厚重的实心桌子挡住了他的视线，同时也挡住了别人看他的视线，使他不至于被来人一眼就看到，幸好如此。如果有人认真看的话还是能看到他趴在Ramsay腿上，但大多人在Ramsay Bolton面前都是低着头的，不敢直视他冷酷的像冰块一样的幽灵灰色眼睛。

“佬爷，” 一个苦恼的老人的声音传来，Reek感觉到Ramsay的手指触摸他的洞口。冷，这是第一感觉，之后却是火辣辣的刺痛感。Rmasay经常使用他，导致他的洞口的褶皱又红又肿，薄荷油的刺激更是火上浇油。

Reek整个人都僵硬了，他咬紧牙关，断裂的牙齿刺痛了牙床，下颚和面颊都突突的疼。这是好事，可控范围内的疼痛可以帮助他转移注意力。

原来，苍老的声音是为了一块土地的产权而来，他发誓说这片土地是他的，并因此和邻居争论不休，为了一块被雪覆盖的什么也做不了的冻土，他祈求Ramsay帮助。

但Ramsay只是嘲笑他，“也许我更应该把你那无用的土地据为己有。”他说着，一边用手指戏弄Reek火烧火燎疼痛的洞口。Reek等待着，做好了硬撑的准备，但它还是没有来。

第一个男人走了，带着一肚子闷气。另一个男人进来了。这次是谋杀案，和描述了他可怜的妻子是如何被不法之徒强奸后杀害的，向他的领主要求正义的审判。Ramsay让他讲了两遍，就好像这是一个睡前的艳情故事而不是这个可怜男人的生活经历一样。

第二个男人向Ramsay大人禀报的话Reek只听进去一半，他正被恐惧弄得心烦意乱，冰冷刺骨的薄荷油沾在他洞口被撕裂娇嫩的皮肤上的感觉仿若着火，这仅仅是开始而已。

Ramsay并不是一个有耐心的人，或者说他的耐心只用在折磨人上。他知道怎么卸下一个人身体的部件，什么类型的疼痛一个人能忍受多久，尸体多久会变硬发黑。只要他愿意，他是很有耐心的，可怕的、病态的耐心。他很有耐心第玩弄着Reek可怜的屁股，在洞口研磨着，就是不进去，无限拉长可怕的等待过程。

陆续来了五六个人，时间的流逝让Reek产生了一种安全的错觉时，Ramsay突然把一根手指塞了进来。Reek颤抖着，逆来顺受，老实说并没有那么糟。Ramsay的手指很粗，但更粗的东西都被塞进来过。Reek甚至没反抗甚至收缩内壁抗拒入侵（抵抗的话会更加痛苦），一瞬间他感觉自己好像能忍受这个，但当Ramsay的手指在内部抽动起来，薄荷油沾到哪里都带来一阵烧灼般的刺痛时，大滴大滴的眼泪从Reek眼里止不住地流下。它在他体内，冰冷的锋锐的可怕触感，针刺一样的疼痛折磨着他柔软敏感的内部。

Reek啜泣着，低头抵着胸口，但他很好地保持了安静，只有微弱的吃力呼吸声和不出声的颤抖哭泣。他能听见一些可怜人向Ramsay寻求帮助和支援，作为一个领民为了各种琐事向他们的领主申诉，但他理解不了是什么意思，他的世界里只剩下折磨他的冰冷钢针。

直到Ramsay抓住他的手腕狠狠一扭，Reek才意识到为了对抗疼痛他已经要越位了。他扭动呻吟的声音太大了，他不知道怎么才能让自己不引起别人的注意，幸好Ramsy还只是指奸他，而民众们只忙着纠缠他们的领主大人。伴随着刺痛和灼烧感，Ramsay开始有条不紊地抽插起手指来，眼泪顺着Reek的眼泪滴到胸口，身体抽搐着，但他尽可能的保持安静。

Ramsay在当众强奸他。请愿的民众们看不见这一幕，但主座后站岗的波顿家侍卫却看得见。这没什么的，Ramsay已经不是第一次在公共场合强奸他了。虽然这又屈辱又痛苦的，但Reek已经习惯了。

Reek记得有一次，那时他还会反抗，当Ramsay想强奸他时他会又踢又打又抓。他们不得不把他栓起来或绑住，好让Ramsay能对他下手。他会尖叫，Ramsay的阴茎太大了，他根本无法承受。他呜咽着请求Ramsay大人不要，太疼了，他都被撕裂流血了。他的内脏火辣辣的剧痛，但没人在乎他的痛苦。

Reek还记得另一次，Ramsay把他带到自己的狐朋狗友面前：酸埃林、达蒙、剥皮人，还有其他很多人，当着所有人的面在主座上操了他，就同现在一样，这已经是好几年前的事了（当然不可能真是好几年，只是感觉就像过了好几年）。那天晚上Reek被操得红肿流血，大家都在嘲笑着，痛饮着他痛苦的美酒，享受着他的呜咽和哀求。他们也想蹂躏他让他发出哀叫，但Ramsay贪婪又嫉妒，不愿意别人分享他的玩具，这真是幸运的事，不是吗？

当一切都结束时Reek爬到Ramsay的脚边，在Ramsay的卧室里，“求求您了，他们看我的眼神让我害怕。”他祈求Ramsay的怜悯。他撒谎了，那不是恐惧，是羞耻。Ramsay对他卑躬屈膝的样子感到好笑，伸手抬起他的头，“你要我做什么，指教我什么时候使用你，在或不在我朋友面前做？”

“就您一个人” Reek请求他，“就在这里，我的主人，在你的床上。如果你愿意，我可以是你一个人的性奴隶。”

Ramsay在他嘴上狠狠打了一巴掌，Reek被扇倒在地上，畏缩地捂着脸。一个臭婊子，一个贱货，竟然敢对他指手画脚。他怎么能认为他值一个性奴隶的价值呢，他是那么的低贱与肮脏，还是缺了好多手指脚趾的残废，只能算一个洞。一个Ramsay大人愿意的话可以随时随地都可以使用的洞。

在这之后很长时间，Ramsay在各种地方操他：在众人都能看到的大厅里制造淫秽的声音；把Reek按在仆人来来往往的走廊的挂毯上；屁股朝上脸朝下把Reek挂在充满淤泥和污秽的狗舍的栏杆上，在Ramsay操他的时候狗儿们朝着他们叫。

两周后卢斯波顿回家后阻止了这一切，至少表面上是。卢斯波顿知道他私生子都干了些什么，但只要他没亲眼看到（用他瞳色淡白的怪眼）他就懒得管。

Reek一直很怕卢斯波顿，那个笼罩着不详的安静的人，从没有像那次这样高兴看到他。即使Ramsay野蛮狂暴，但在他父亲面前，还是得收敛起来。天知道Reek多高兴不用被按倒在恐怖堡的大厅和各个房间里干了。

在会议上被指奸同他过去的遭遇比不算什么，Reek没理由反对，他不踢不闹也不发出哪怕一个字的抗议，也没有卑微地哀求Ramsay住手。Reek，Reek,忠诚温顺。他继续保持着安静，恭顺低头，任Ramsay为所欲为。

他正在被强奸，还是当众，这都不是事，真正伤害他的是薄荷油。Reek不知道他是否还能承认哪怕再多一点的痛苦。也许他能，前提得允许他大哭大叫，尽情踢打把他的痛苦释放出来。

Reek以为现在已经是痛苦的极致了，但Ramsay把第二根手指伸进来后他发现自己错了。如果他们不是在玩游戏，他一定会凄厉惨嚎。但他只是咬紧牙关，攥紧拳头，拼命祈祷、祈祷、祈祷、祈祷、祈祷…….

Ramsy时而分开手指撑开洞口，时而抽出插进，时而扭曲抠挖，沾着薄荷油折磨可怜的Reek。Reek已经不知道多少个上访者来了又走了，不知道自己在Ramsay腿上趴了多久。他不知道自己濒临崩溃的内心和剧痛的孔洞还能忍受多久，他不知道他还能保持多久的安静……

伴随着薄荷油的刺激，Reek即将在Ramsay的手指下达到一个灾难性的高潮时大厅的侧门突然猛地打开，带起一股呼啸的冷风。Ramsay吓了一跳，手指抽搐中给了最令Reek痛苦的一下，他再也忍不住尖叫出声。

抬起头，透过被泪水模糊的视线Reek看到了卢斯波顿，他站在门口，用一双和他儿子一样冷漠的眼睛看着Ramsay和他膝盖上哭泣的丑陋东西。

Reek不了解情况，但从Ramsy的表情上看卢斯波顿并不应该在今天回家的。“父亲” Ramsay惊讶地说。


	3. Chapter 3

“让他先出去。”Roose朝下一个来请愿的男人扭头示意，身边的侍卫立即照办。他的眼睛一直没离开他儿子，但Reek即使没被他的目光注视着仍然忍不住想要退缩一下，这种感觉足以让他忘记燃烧的刺痛和体内的可怕的手指。Ramsay抽出他的手指，Reek抽噎起来，有什么关系呢，反正他已经输掉了比赛，即使现在没有沾着薄荷油的手指继续抽插他还是疼得厉害。

Roose看到Ramsay把手指从Reek裤子里抽出来，不打自招地暴露了自己的罪证。虽然它之前也在哪里放着，但被脏兮兮的裤子遮着和直接拿出来效果可不一样。  
Ramsay想张嘴说话，Roose打断了他先开口说话：“这是怎么回事？”一个模糊的问题，像是好奇Ramsay会怎么回答。

Reek感觉手腕上的握力消失了，他赶紧把自己的胳膊抽回来。“我在你不在家的时候充当恐怖堡领主一职。”Ramsay解释说，就好像他父亲连这都不知道。他的声音紧绷，Reek能感觉道他声音里的紧张和压抑的不详，“我在听取民众的请愿。”

“是吗？”Roose问得好像他很好奇一样，实际上根本没有好奇的意味。“在我看来，你是在玩你腿上的这个小东西。”

Ramsay笑了，同样也没有笑的意味在里面，只有冷冰冰的寒意。Roose对此毫无反应，但他身后的一个侍卫却退缩了一下，就好像他听到的不是一声笑而是尖叫一样。“Reek吗，他在这里只是为了增添点乐趣。”，他用不同于早晨的甜蜜的方式猛地拉起一把脆弱的脏白头发，让Reek被迫把脸转过来，这样Roose就能看到他脸上的泪水，“是不是啊，Reek。”

“是的，主人。”Reek呛咳着回答，刺痛仍然困扰着他，使他局促不安。

“Ramsay，我不觉得这有趣。”Roose淡淡的说，走上高台，既不看他的儿子也不看Reek。

“你可以和我一起玩玩，而不是总否定我，没准你真的会喜欢呢。”Ramsay笑着对他父亲说。他松开Reek花白的头发，把他猛地往边上一推。Ramsay已经失去了把他放在膝盖上玩弄的兴趣，Reek发现自己掉到了地板上。他的膝盖因疼痛而很像虚弱，但他得赶快爬起来，Ramsay没说离开我的视线一会儿处理你这种话，但猛地一推就代表了全部意思，Reek早已经学会这一点。他得离开，不要再打扰Ramsay直到下次被传唤。

Reek从高台上跌跌撞撞地下来，手脚并用，因为一路上没有可供他支撑的墙壁，他没法把自己拉起来。突然伸出的一只手吓了他一跳，Reek犹豫了，他感到害怕。“大人。”他低声说，拉着Roose的手把自己拉起来，拒绝他只会让事情更糟。

Reek低着头继续走，在有什么可怕的事发生在他们父子之间前赶紧离开，但Roose挡住了他下台阶的路，他抬头看了一下，发现Roose正盯着他看，连忙后悔不迭地把头低下。

“你竟然找不到女人消遣，真是耻辱。”Roose温和地说。他的目光越过Reek的肩膀转向Ramsay，戴着粉红色手套的手依然抓着Reek残缺不完的手。

“父亲，你和男人做过吗。”Rmasay问，危险的嘲弄的意味。如果他想引Roose大怒，干得漂亮。Reek以为表面的平静很快就会被爆发的愤怒击碎，但Roose只是继续安静凝视着Ramsay，听他的嘲弄。“你可以尝试一下，你会喜欢的。”

Reek必须逃了。他从Roose肩膀旁撞过去，在台阶上绊了一跤，从侧门跑出去。他的心脏砰砰直跳，后背疼得让他想尖叫，但总算在爆发前离开了。外面的空气很寒冷，冰冷的冻土让他每走一步都想踩在刀尖上一样。现在，他终于不被Ramsay或他父亲中的任意一双可怕的苍白眼睛困住了，他想起他还被薄荷油折磨着，终于可以放声哭泣了。

和Roose一起回来的人停下卸马休整的动作望着他，他一定哭得像个傻瓜，惨兮兮呜咽着，跌跌撞撞。这一次没人皱鼻子，但Reek宁愿用整个七国的嗤之以鼻换取不用再被薄荷油折磨。他倒进最近的雪堆——为了清道而堆出来的——脱掉裤子一屁股坐在上面，好像那是个茅厕一样。冷，冷得可怕，但能缓解疼痛。士兵们嘲笑他，更多的是对他的咒骂。Reek把脸埋在手里，他不在乎，如果他们也知道这是什么感觉也会这么做的，一定的。

直到他屁股冻得麻木他才挣扎站起来，漫步走向狗窝，狗儿们呜呜叫着不喜欢薄荷的味道，但它们还是接纳了他，它们总是喜欢Reek。Reek蜷缩在它们中间保暖，艾莉森，一只猎狗，舔了舔他的脸。

他无处可去，Ramsay一把把他推开。如果他在厨房附近任何地方停留，厨师就会用勺子敲他；马厩的养马男孩会用橡子打他，朝他大喊；仆人们把他从每一个房间里推出去，抱怨他捣乱。只有狗舍属于他，但他不蜷缩在Ramsay床上或在地牢里腐烂时。

Reek睡不着。他想暖和暖和，他想找些干净的雪在没人的地方清理他刺痛的屁股，Ramsay把他搞得疲惫不堪，Roose把他吓得半死。当一切都做完后，他累得倒头就睡。

夜里他被吵醒了，仆人手持火把踢着笼门，“起来，你这臭烘烘的混蛋，Bolton大人要见你。”Reek一下就清醒了，僵硬地立起来。他的胃扭曲打结。他早就输掉了比赛，在Roose进来后他什么声音都发出来了，肯定会因此受到惩罚。“Ramsay大人在他的卧室吗？”他沙哑着嗓子低低地问来人，如果他要被惩罚，他宁可是那里而不是十字刑架。

“Ramsay？” 手持火炬的人皱了眉，“是Bolton大人，RooseBolton，你这个白痴。”

Reek挣扎着站起来，狗舍的门被打开放他出去。他不想去，但他知道不能让别人等待。也不一定那么坏，Roose不像是会因为任何游戏而惩罚他的样子，也许他会因为别的惩罚他。

Reek瑟瑟发抖跌跌撞撞地跟着仆人在黑暗里穿过院子。恐怖堡里内点着火把，厚重的石墙挡住了寒风保持了室内的温度。但地板还是冷的，他起了鸡皮疙瘩，用双臂紧紧抱住自己的身体。

Roose的卧室在矮它顶端。Reek挣扎走向楼梯，每走一步都要停下喘一下。快回头，一个可怕的声音在他脑子里说，跑到Ramsay那里让他保护你。他会的，如果你哭他会抱住你，抚摸你的头发，亲吻你，如果他心情好的话。他应该转身跑下楼梯去祈求Ramsay去。

Reek坚持住前进，他知道他在骗自己，Ramsay可没办法把他从Roose手里救出去，不会有拥抱和抚摸头发的。Reek只会因为不服从传唤而被打，这还是幸运的结局。他不喜欢Ramsay的吻和抚摸，每次都会怀疑亲密举动背后隐藏着的诡计，但除了这次，他竟然十分怀念Ramsay。

最好的办法是去看看Roose想要干什么，也许他只是需要个帮手来帮他用水蛭吸血，Reek残缺的手指会动作笨拙地逗笑他。

终于到了Roose的门前，Reek的脸已经涨的通红，腋下被汗湿透了，使他闻起来更加糟糕了，还有一股挥之不去的薄荷味。仆人敲了敲门，他尽力稳住自己的呼吸。现在还有时间，可以笨拙地跑下楼梯，但Reek稳住了自己的冲动。

屋里一定只有Roose一个人，因为他亲自开门而不是仆人。他盯着Reek，Reek盯着地板。“进来吧。”他用他一贯温和的语气说。

Roose的卧室很整洁，甚至有一点空旷。书桌上有羊皮纸、羽毛笔和墨水。蜡烛朦胧的光芒照耀下可以看到角落里有一个书架，一把竖琴。奇怪的竖琴，因为没有任何迹象表明Bolton大人会演奏乐器，到目前为止Reek也没发现他多喜欢音乐。RooseBolton似乎没什么特别喜欢的东西，事实上。他的床做工精致，铺盖干净崭新。这是一个正常的房间，为什么Reek要感到害怕呢？

有时Ramsy故意戏弄他，在床上放一根鞭子或其他打人的东西，Reek一进门就  
会被吓一跳，之后一整天都会僵硬地盯着它。然后Ramsay就会去开会或干别的，留下Reek被关在卧室里整天被自己的焦虑和恐惧折磨着。

有一次Reek失去了理智，把一个板子扔了出去。那是一个可怕的东西，钉满了黑色的钉子，整个板子上都覆盖着鲜血。他花了半天的时间盯着它，希望它原地蒸发。然后他试图把它藏起来。先藏在枕头下，然后是毛毯下，效果很不好，明显可以看到一个肿块。接下来是Ramsay从来没用过的书桌，这回效果不错，看不见了。

仆人们在门外来来往往，每次Reek都会吓一跳误以为是Ramsay。一声声脚步声快要将他逼疯，他必须彻底摆脱这玩意，放在桌子下面Ramsay还是会找到的。

Reek试图把它从墙上的射箭口扔出去，但不行，卡住了。在一段可怕的时间内Reek甚至无法把它拔出来，强烈的恐惧让他反胃，如果Ramsay在墙上找到一个板子他的计划就昭然若揭了，根本没法狡辩。幸运的是之后Reek终于把它拽出来了，一个聪敏人的到此为止就会放弃了，但被恐惧冲昏了头脑的Reek还在像无头苍蝇一样努力。

一个红色的彩绘玻璃窗，都快一百年没打开过了。它有一个栓销，证明还是可以打开的，但Reek找不到办法打开它。绝望是打开它的新钥匙，Reek不记得自己是如何打开窗户的，只记得他虚弱的拳头一次次疯狂砸向窗户。

Reek还记得窗户打开后凉爽的空气亲吻他汗津津的额头的感觉，壁炉里的火被吹得摇晃，寒冷让他哆嗦了一下。他把钉满钉子的板子扔出了窗外，关上窗户，脱力地倒在了地板上。

Ramsay回来后发现他的板子不见了，第一件事就是围绕外面的墙寻找，果然在一丛灌木里发现了，上面正对着他的卧室。他冲进卧室，打算狠揍Reek一顿让他说出实话。

Reek的惩罚是把板子叼在嘴里整整一周。它使他的下巴和牙酸疼，他的脖子也因为额外的重量而酸疼不已。如果有人问他在做什么，他必须回答这是对他行为不端的惩罚，他们可以用这块板子打他，怎么打都行。Reek从没有像那周一样血淋淋，现在他还带着钉子头在他身上耙出来的伤口。

Reek原以为仆人和侍卫会像往常一样无视他，但他们却蜂拥而上用板子打他，在第个一晚Reek带着满头满脸的血回来后，Ramsay不得不停止“怎么打都行”，把命令变成“怎么打都行，除了打头”。但有些士兵没有听，他们觉得他在撒谎，为了保住他的丑脸。

Reek觉得他们不是恨他，而是恨Ramsay，他们借此机会发泄，每个钉子头都饱含着他们的怒气。他们认为如果把他的小宠物打废打爆，Rmsay一定会不开心的。

从此以后Reek吸取了教训，再也不会试图对Rmasay隐瞒，或……把任何东西扔出窗外。

现在Reek像那一天一样害怕。床上没有等待他的板子，只有精美的红毯子，但他就是害怕。Roose亲切地把他的手搭在Reek的腰上。这可把Reek吓了一跳，用尽他细弱的双腿的最大力量蹦到了一边。


	4. Chapter 4

“对不起”Roose说，“我不是故意吓唬你的。”

“不，是我该说对不起，对不起，大人，对不起。”Reek声音沙哑地回答，他不知道他道歉是为什么，但他觉得自己就该这么说。

Roose很有耐性地等待他结结巴巴的道歉完毕，“我需要你帮我送个信给我儿子。”Reek低头看着地板没有回答，他接着说：“你可以帮这个忙吗？”

“送信。”Reek稍微抬起头，视线对上Roose的肩膀，送信他还是可以做到的，“遵命，大人。”

“很好。”Roose转头看向桌子。

Reek之前就注意到那里有张羊皮纸了，但纸上什么都没写。  
“大人——”Reek想询问一下，但他的声音却卡在喉咙里出不来，只发出一些滑稽的小声音。

Roose的手滑向他的腰，轻轻用力要把他按倒，Reek双腿发软，顺从地顺着Roose的手。Roose的动作不像他儿子一样粗暴，但让Reek还是恐惧万分。这一定是个噩梦，梦醒来他还在外面的狗屋里和狗儿们在一起，Roose没有任何理由想要的他…….

送个信，这就是他要给他儿子送的信，Reek明白了，除此之外没有任何理由。

桌子上的羊皮纸很快就被Reek的眼泪打湿，“大人，请不要，他会杀了我的。”  
Reek微弱地恳求，但他没有挣扎，Roose不是个强壮的人，能按住他一动不动，但Reek没有胆量，任由Roose脱下他脏兮兮的衣服。

“这对于你来说也是种解脱。”Roose漫不经心地说，“不过我的目的不是让你死。”

没有衣服的遮盖，Reek伤痕累累的瘦骨嶙峋的身体暴露在空气中，Roose没有看他，但Ramsay有时会让他脱光打量他，然后嘲笑他的伤痕和瘦弱。Roose对此根本不感兴趣，他正忙着脱自己衣服呢，不愿意浪费时间多说一句话。

“求求您了，不要这样。”Reek恳求着，他好久没这么求过人了，都快忘了这种滋味了。他知道自己无论说什么Roose都不会停的，哀求是没用的，但他还是忍不住这么做，他怕的不是Roose而是Ramsay，他不敢想象Ramay知道以后会怎么对他。

Roose对他的恐惧毫不介意，他一手把Reek推倒，一手掏出自己已经硬起来阴茎，直接就插了进去。和他儿子一样，Roose没有费心思做一些润滑以减轻Reek的痛苦，Reek很疼，甚至比预想的还疼，因为之前的薄荷油还在里面，入侵的摩擦让它们重新火辣辣地疼起来。刺激虽然没有一早晨的大，但Reek的肠壁已经非常敏感了，还是让他感到无法忍受。Roose看起来就像感觉不到薄荷油的存在，或者他感觉到了，但是没表现出来。

Ramsay的阴茎很粗，Roose不如他粗但比他长，插到了之前Ramsay从未到达的地方。他的动作比Ramsay的要温和，但并不代表他的动作就真算得上是温柔。Roose抓住Reek瘦窄的臀部，缓慢地操着他，一下一下不急不缓。Reek哭了，但他不敢出声，只是在喉咙里有微弱的啜泣。

Roose完事后，整个房间都是薄荷油的味道，Reek感到了薄荷油的刺激又上升了一个新高潮。Roose轻轻地喘息一声，从 Reek的身体里拔出来。冷风灌进Reek张开着还没闭合的被精液弄得湿哒哒的洞口，薄荷油的刺痛感竟然比之前更强烈了。

“你能把里面的东西夹好直到我儿子的房间吗？”Roose直截了当地说，随随便便穿好衣服，就像什么都没发生过一样。  
回应他的只有Reek低低地痛苦哭泣声，Roose不还如叫他去绞刑架上把自己吊死呢，至少绞死痛苦很少。

“你能吗？”Roose又问了一遍，语气中隐约有不耐烦了，“还是要我用一个塞子给你塞住，就像塞酒瓶一样？”

“不，不，大人。”Reek赶紧低声回答，“我能做到的，不要塞子，求求您了，我会…….夹住的。”

“很好。”

很好，快滚吧。Reek知道Roose的潜台词是什么。Reek几乎无法挪步，如何下楼梯对他来说都是一个极大的挑战，更别提后面更恐怖的事情了。见他不动，Roose从地上捡起衣服为他穿上，他为Reek系上带子，手指滑过腹部的软肉时，Reek’哭了。

“波顿大人…….” 他想抗议，但声音比老鼠的吱吱声大不了多少。你不懂他会怎么对我！但Reek可不敢把这话说出口。他没有剩余的阴茎和睾丸可以被切掉了，但这不代表惩罚就会轻一点。

“我很抱歉。“Roose说，Reek不知道卢斯波顿是否真的感到歉意，他的”慰问“让Reek差点倒地哭泣不起，幸运的是Reek还趴在桌子上，桌子担住他没让他滑到。他真是太幸运了，幸运到被强奸无数次，现在又被宣判了死刑，他是七大国最幸运的人了。“我不想伤害你，Theon。”

Reek像被揍了一样哆嗦起来，不可抑制地陷入了哭泣，“不！”，他躲避着Roose碰触，就像遭受什么痛苦一样瑟缩，“是Reek！”

Roose最后还是收回手没有碰他，这让Reek感到有些吃惊。Roose静静看着Reek低头看向地板，一边啜泣着一边含糊不清地说着好Reek，忠心的Reek，Reek……. 他是Reek，不是Theon。Theon已经死了，默默死在地牢的某个角落里，死于酷刑殴打和虐待，Reek和他没有任何相似之处。

“够了。”看了他抽泣哆嗦一会儿后Roose终于发话了，Reek却没法停住，他的呼吸变得刺耳，声音里充满了绝望。

Roose叫来侍卫把Reek拖走。侍卫们把他脱下台阶，每一步都让他残缺的脚趾磕在楼梯上，Reek’被他们抓着无法动弹，只能一味的哭泣着，解释着自己是Reek。

侍卫们把他拖到Ramsy门前，为了要不要敲门争论了一会儿，最后他们决定不敲门，只是把Reek扔到门口就走了。

Reek被眼睛泪水模糊得看不清东西，但他还是摸索着用残缺的手指敲了敲门，但他的手使不上劲来，软绵绵地几乎没声音，正当他要哭出来时门开了，Ramsay出来了。

“Reek？”看着地上人，Ramsay困惑地问。

听到有人叫他的名字Reek终于停止了哭泣，这才对，他叫Reek而不是Theon。“我不想的。”他哭着，爬向Ramsay的靴子，如果是Theon的话他会撒谎，会逃回狗舍，会掩盖事情发生的痕迹。Theon很坏，但Reek绝对忠于Ramsay大人，“我不想这样，我求他了，我真的不想的，我是您的，是您忠心耿耿的Reek。”

“别哭了。”Rmasay不耐烦地把靴子从Reek手里抽出来，一脚踹在他的肩膀上，“我又没传召你，你没任何理由来打扰我，在我发怒前赶快从我眼前滚开回到你的狗窝里里去。”

但Reek只是哭着，他不知道哪个更糟，是违抗Roose的命令，没送达他的信息呢，还是违抗Ramsay，不听从他的命令呢？如果他没完成Roose的任务，Roose会再叫他那个名字的。Reek小心掂量着他的用词，“有人让我给您送信，大人。”说这话时他全身都在颤抖着。

“那就快点给我。”Ramsay不耐烦地打断他。

如果Roose操的是他的嘴，那现在就好办多了。

Reek什么都没有，只是脱下自己脏兮兮的裤子，这让他想起了Roose碰触他时轻柔地感觉，Reek感到一阵恶心。他让裤子滑到地上，没有了衣服的遮挡，性爱后的味道和薄荷油的气息充斥在空气里。

Ramsay猛地退了一步，咬牙切齿地绕着摊在地上哭个不停的Reek转了一圈，把他全身上下打量个遍。“你做了什么？”他危险地低声说。

“我也不想这样。”Reek凄惨地哭着，他真的不想！他求过Roose，他求过了！他是忠心耿耿的Reek，绝对服从。不，不，他还不够忠心，他要是真忠心的话就该不上通往Roose房间的楼梯，就该在Roose按倒他时更加剧烈地挣扎，以确保他只属于Ramsay大人一人。

Ramsay拉着他的头发拽着他走，Reek哭得抽噎打嗝，尽力跟上Rmasay的步伐。Rmasay力气之大让他感觉自己的头皮都被拽掉了，他想伸出手护住自己的头发，但他不敢，如果他想让Rmasay原谅他就得做好更受更多痛苦的准备。

Ramsay没有敲门，直接一脚踢开了房门，把Reek像一个破布娃娃一样扔到了地上。Reek的胳膊和嘴巴都磕破了，血腥味在嘴里蔓延开。模糊中，他听见Ramsay对他父亲大喊：“你知道你在做什么吗？”

Roose站在窗前，无精打采地看这外面，他大概就在等着Rmasay敲门（或者踢门）来找他。他无视了他的儿子什么都不说，直到Ramsay抓起墨水瓶砸到墙上，炸裂开一片黑色，“没必要气成这样，难道不是你建议我试试和男人做吗？”

Rmsay僵住了，他没有再扔东西，只是死死盯着Roose的脸，压低了声音危险地说：“不是他。” 仿佛时间所有的恨意都被包含着这句话里，Reek瑟缩了一下。

“对不起，我不明白，当时哪里还有其他男人是你所指吗？”Roose问，“难道是你自己？”

Ramsay猛地后退，就像他刚才站在了悬崖边上一样，“开什么玩笑，你不能这么做。”

“我可不是你能命令的狐朋狗友，”Roose不在意的继续说，声音一如平时的波澜不惊，“而且我也不会像你早晨玩的小游戏一样只用手指。”

“我也不是任人摆布的小孩子了。”Ramsay顶了回去。

“很好，也许你大了就学会享受性事的乐趣了。”

他们盯着彼此，Ramsay的怒火几乎沸腾，而Roose却平静如无风的湖水，Reek不知道他们会怎么收场，但他一点都不许在旁边看着。

“上床。”Roose扭头示意。

“不。”Rmasay一口回绝。

“那就在桌子上，像我使用你的宠物时一样。”

Ramsay看着地面紧紧攥拳，“如果我走了会如何？你会冲过来把我拖回来按倒吗？”

“我年纪大了，也太瘦弱了，干不了这种事，但我想门外的侍卫们会愿意帮把手，只要我一声令下就可以，要试试吗？”

Ramsay紧绷得像蓄势待发的弓，Reek相信他会像箭一样冲出去，攻击…….Reek好像已经闻到了血腥味，但也可能只能他刚才下巴磕在地板上咬破舌尖的血。Roose不是被Ramsay杀害的女孩们一样无力，但Ramsay比他更强壮，而且Ramsay总是会赢的，在每次他和Reek的游戏里。

但Ramsay没有扑过去或做出任何攻击，他的肩膀无力地耷拉下来，围绕他的气场消散了，他踱步到桌子前，把手撑在桌面上。

不，不应该这样的，Rasmay’怎么会这样？Reek感到不能理解。

Roose站在Ramsay的身后，手温柔地环绕在他的腰上，就像他不久前对Reek做的让他感到恶心的动作一样，Roose把Ramsay推向桌面的动作也和他不到一个小时前对Reek所做的一样。Ramasay没有屈膝，也没有求饶，他不情愿地俯下身用胳膊肘支撑住自己，“要做就快点”，他头也不回地把这句话向他肩膀后甩去。

Roose温柔地用手环住Reek的腰，开始为他脱衣服。Ramsay的衣服可不像Reek的破布片一样好脱下，让Roose废了一点劲才脱下来，让Ramsay白皙赤裸的肉体暴露在空气里。

Reek看过Ramsay的裸体不止一次，但这次感觉不一样，Rmasay就这么毫无尊严地袒露着身体，这不对劲，一切都错了！

“你。”Roose转向迷乱中的Reek。

“你”这个称呼比之前那个好，Reek轻轻嗯了一声表示自己听见了，但他宁愿自己没被注意到，就在刚才他都低调如不存在呢。“张开你的嘴。”Roose把手掌伸向Reek，两根手指直指Reek困惑的面孔。

不，不，他不能再让Roose命令他了，之前那一次的罪他还没遭完呢。但Roose说：“添湿，要么我就干着插进去。”

Reek哆嗦着，他看向他的主人寻求帮助，但他的主人低着头不去看他。犹豫了一下，Reek还是爬了过去，把Roose的手指含在他干裂的嘴唇和破碎的牙齿之间，小心地添湿手指的每一处。因为干着插进去会很疼的，之前Roose就让他领教了，他不想让Ramsay和他受一样的苦，他是Ramsay主人忠心耿耿的Reek，处处要为主人着想。

当Roose的手指从他嘴里抽出来插入到另一个洞里时，Reek再也看不下去了，他转过头，但却挡不住Ramsay的呻吟声。Roose手指的抽插和他的阴茎一样缓慢有节奏，一次一次，十分轻柔。Reek能听见抽插在湿润甬道里的咕叽咕叽的水声，这是他熟悉的声音，今天早晨Ramsay就这么对他了，有意思的是，Roose抽插的动作和他儿子的很像。

慢慢地，Ramsay低低的呻吟变了，他的喘息急促起来，混进来别的味道，听起来简直像是享受。Reek想捂住耳朵，他不想听这个了。更糟糕的是Ramsay竟然颤抖起来，手指一张一合扣着桌子边缘，哆嗦着，他的声音饱含着满足，Reek从没想过他竟然会发出这种呻吟来。

“我找对了点吗”Roose轻声问。

“是的，父亲。”Ramsay上气不接下气地回答他。

Roose把手指抽了出来，去旁边盆子里洗手。Ramsay稳住了急促的呼吸，膝盖也不哆嗦了，弯下腰穿上自己的裤子遮住他赤裸的下体。如果Reek抬头的话，他就会在桌子上发现Ramsay高潮的证据：木头桌面上一滩白色的污渍。

“带着这玩意走吧。”Roose下了逐客令。

下楼的过程对Reek来说很艰难，他屁股疼，脑袋疼，四肢关节也痛，他的两条腿几乎带不起来他，他大半重量都依靠在Ramsay身上，这次Ramsay很温柔地拉着他。Reek注意到Rmsay的步态不对，姿势蹒跚。也许是自己看错了，没有那回事，Reek欺骗自己。

“你想玩一个游戏吗？”当他们独处在Ramsay的卧室里时，Ramsay问Reek，他苍白的眼睛里表情有些呆滞的样子。

Reek残缺的手指正摸索着帮Ramsay脱衣服，他不安地吞咽了一下，不知道该怎么回答。他累了，不想玩游戏，而且Ramsay的状态也…….

“什么游戏，主人？”

“保持安静的游戏。”Ramsay，他捧起Reek的脸，凑近了让两人的眼睛直视在一起，“规则就是对你今天看到的事情保持安静。”

他们之前没玩过这样的游戏，但Reek不管怎么样还是点头了，忠心耿耿的好Reek，他一定不会说的。

Ramsay满意地俯身，亲了亲自己宠物的脸。


End file.
